


Jammie Dodger

by noirsparker



Series: In Which Steve is HarleyPeter trash [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Harley keener is soft for exactly one person, M/M, One-Shot, starkers dont interact challenge, they're.... soft, v short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Harley Keener is rough around the edges, and hates being touched. Yet he can't stay away from Peter Parker.





	Jammie Dodger

Harley doesn't do physical contact. Everyone, _everyone_ , knows this. From Tony, who's gotten maybe two hugs out of the kid in his darkest moments, to the security guard who started yesterday and is already scared of him. He's the type of kid who looks sweet but will threaten to remove your fingernails if you put a hand on his shoulder. (He probably wouldn't though. Probably.)

And yet, here he is. In what is probably the weirdest? and maybe cutest position Tony has ever seen. Peter is working on a new web fluid formula and instead of watching him, Harley is sat on a stool behind the boy, with his forehead pressed against the back of Peters shoulder. Just.... _being_. And he looks so content. 

Every so often, he readjusts, or Peter asks him to sit up for just a second before gesturing that he can return to his spot again. It's been going on for at least ten minutes, since that's when he first asked Friday to pull up the security footage so he could check that Peter hadn't blown the lab up yet. He hadn't even known Harley would be there. He'd kept it up while he did his work, checking back every few minutes and being shocked to see the boy still there. It was like Harley couldnt stand to be away from Peter, couldn't bare to not touch him.  It was simultaneously out of character and so, so in it. 

Harley had only ever been soft for Peter. From the day they had met 6 months ago Harleys demeanour had been completely different when he was in the room. His shield against emotions seemed to drop around him. He was soft, supportive, kind. Around anyone else he was a belligerent little shit, though Tony wouldn't change that for anything.

Around his boyfriend, Harley Keener lost his hard outer shell, and revealed a soft, sweet heart. For this reason, Peter often called him **Jammie** **Dodger**. Harley only pretended to hate it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> I have a tumblr entirely dedicated to this ship now!  
> https://potatowebs.tumblr.com


End file.
